Cuando las palabras hieren
by VaNeSsA o
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando se hiere a alguien a quien se quiere en exceso? ¿Hay espacio para el perdón...? RHr 100
1. Capítulo 1

Cuando las palabras hieren  
  
La nieve chocaba contra las ventanas de las habitaciones del gran castillo. Entre las 4 camas de una de las habitaciones se encontraba una chica observando lo que la rodeaba; las personas de los cuadros mágicos dormían placidamente, bultos de ropa en el piso al lado de cada cama y 3 chicas descansando y suspirando entre sueños.  
  
Pero ella no, ella no podía tener aquella paz, era la tercera vez en la semana que sus ojos se abrían y aunque lo intentara, no conciliaba el sueño, su única opción era permanecer sentada y pensar, si pensar y como odiaba pensar, le hubiera gustado poder sumergirse en el mundo mágico de sus libros pero por reglas internas del cuarto, estaba prohibido encender cualquier luz a esa hora de la madrugada ( problemas pasados) así que no tenía opción, sería otra larga noche pensando en lo que había pasado y en lo que su futuro le depararía.  
  
Su cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto, y aunque intentaba pensar en otras cosas, el hecho de haberle causado daño no se le sacaba de la cabeza, ¿cómo disculparse?, ¿Cómo reaccionará?. Estaba harta de las voces en su cabeza que en vez de ayudarla la confundían y atormentaban cada vez más. De ojos grandes y marrones y con cabellos muy revueltos, Hermione Granger se levantó decidida de su cama, con una frase en su cabeza: "las cosas no pueden empeorar"  
  
Tomo su bata y su varita y salió de su habitación lo más cautelosa posible, lo menos que quería era que Parvati se despertara y le hiciera uno de sus ya conocidos interrogatorios difíciles de mentir, esa niña era demasiado metiche y con una facilidad increíble podía sacarte las cosas más guardadas en tu mente. La sola idea de que ella se enterara el motivo de su salida y todo lo que conllevaría, hizo que Hermione trancara la puerta del cuarto con mucho cuidado.  
  
Bajo hasta su sala común en silencio, se detuvo un momento frente a la chimenea repasando lo que iba a hacer; miró hacia el pasillo de la derecha y tomando aire caminó hacia él y empezó a subir escaleras. La caminata se hacía larga, como le hubiera gustado que las habitaciones del sexto año estuvieran en los primeros pisos, eso acortaría sus ganas de salir corriendo, pero no, tenía que ser valiente. Cuando al fin llegó al 5° piso su corazón empezó a latir, apretó sus manos su siguió adelante, su tortura estaría pronta a acabar. Paso 7 puertas de roble decoradas con banderines de Griffindor (un partido de quidditch estaba cerca) respirando cada vez más difícil en cada una de ellas. Se detuvo en seco cuando hubo llegado a una puerta que estaba en el fondo del pasillo y, al igual que las otras, estaba decorada con rojo y amarillo pero con la excepción de un pergamino que decía " Aquí duermen el capitán y el guardián, un poco respeto, ellos son los que van a patear los traseros de Slythering el próximo sábado". El único pensamiento que cruzo por la cabeza de Mione después de leer aquel cartel fue: "Hombres!!!".  
  
Después de aquella "pequeña" distracción para su mente, cayó en cuenta que lo había logrado, lo que los separaba era una puerta; los nervios empezaron a jugar con su seguridad, pensó en correr y hacer como que nada hubiera pasado, pero por otro lado, necesitaba recuperar su felicidad, desde hacia más una semana su cara no mostraba más que una simple mueca cuando alguien le decía algo gracioso o, en el caso de encontrase con alguno de los Sly, la insultaban. Su cuerpo le pedía descanso, tanto mental como físico y aunque fuera lo más difícil del mundo hoy se aclararían las cosas.  
  
- vamos Mione, has superado cosas muy difíciles, esto no puede ser peor. "Claro que lo es!!!, Lo he dañado todo, nada va a ser igual"... ya!! Se valiente, lo que tiene que pasar va a pasar.  
  
Respiro hondo por quinta vez, sacó la varita de los bolsillos de su bata de dormir y dijo: alohomora. Un rayo amarillo salió de la punta de su varita deslizándose como una serpiente hacia la cerradura de la puerta y con un pequeño chasquido, se descubrió lo que se escondía en aquel lugar.  
  
La habitación de los chicos era muy parecida a su habitación pero con un notable toque masculino. La observó detenidamente, en las paredes habían posters de quidditch y de una chica rubia que bailaba con unos patines, cuando poso su vista en el afiche su ceja derecha se arqueó, ¿con qué derecho sus amigos la criticaban por tener fotos de su cantante favorito mientras ellos tenían un poster gigante de esa chica con ropa muy pegada?.  
  
Estoy segura que ese afiche lo pusó Ron. Dijo con un tono de celos en su voz. " Son hombres, ¿qué creías, que iban a tener un poster de Snape y Dumbledore?  
  
Suspiro tras este pensamiento y se puso a buscar la cama de él que la atormentaba, si, como es típico era una de las camas del fondo. Aventurándose entre zapatos y libros en el suelo, atravesó la habitación. Cuando se encontraba muy cerca de la cama de Harry un ruido la hizo brincar, los ronquidos de Neville Longbotton no eran normales, parecían unas trompetas tocadas por unos leones; ¿Cómo sus amigos podían dormir así? Si Anne (compañera de cuarto) durmiera ahí, ya el pobre de Neville hubiera tenido que operarse o vivir con Hagrid en las laderas del bosque.  
  
Recobrando la compostura, caminó hasta la cama de Harry, al verlo una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, el chico parecía un niño pequeño cuando le daban un helado, seguramente estaba soñando con la copa de Quidditch, desde que fue nombrado capitán del equipo no hablaba con Ron de otra cosa (a parte de chica cuando ella no estaba) de maneras para derrotar a todos los equipos del colegio. Le dio mucho gusto que su amigo tuviera un buen sueño y considerando todo lo que le había pasado lo tenía bien merecido.  
  
Siguió adelante hasta la cama de su otro mejor amigo, con su pelo rojo muy revuelto Ron Weasly dormía entre pergaminos y paquetes de dulces de Hosmeade, -"tipico de Ron". Hermione tomo uno de los pergaminos arrugados que habían en el piso; al parecer Ron trataba de escribir algo pero todas las palabras estaban tachadas y aunque ella conocía un hechizo para reaparecer palabras prefirió arrugar el pergamino y ponerlo junto con los demás. Voltio la vista hacia su mesa de noche, dos portarretratos habían sobre la mesa, una tenía la foto de nueve pelirrojos muy sonrientes detrás de una casa un poco vieja conocida como la madriguera; la otra foto eran tres personas, Ron Harry y Hermione riéndose a carcajadas. La sonrisa del pelirrojo era demasiado bella y dulce, cualquiera que la viera podría caer rendido a sus pies (bueno eso pensaba ella.)  
  
Era impresionante lo que había crecido. Si, a ella le chocaba que él su hubiese percatado de que ella era una mujer en el cuarto año pero el cambio de Ron era increíble, estaba mucho más alto, su cuerpo pasó de ser el de un niño al de un chico de 16 años con músculos marcados por los entrenamientos de quidditch, sus facciones varoniles eran más marcadas... en fin, era (como decían las chicas del Griffindor) uno de los Chicos más guapos de 6 año.  
  
Sus mejillas se ruborizaron hasta quedar del color de pelo de su amigo, nunca había deseado con tanta fuerza despertarlo y darle un beso cuando vio sus labios rojos formando aquella encantadora sonrisa en la foto. La colocó en el lugar donde estaba y vio la hora en su reloj, eran las 5:15 a.m y lo único que había hecho era verlo dormir, no que eso no fuera interesante, pero no era para lo que se había arriesgado rompiendo 5 normas. Aunque siempre las rompía junto con Ron y Harry, el hecho de encontrar a una niña en las habitaciones totalmente prohibidas de los varones no le darían una buena reputación y le costaría unos 10 puntos a su cuarto ( las niñas hacían concursos de cuarto.)  
  
Su mente empezó a invadirse de preguntas, ¿qué se supone que iba a hacer ahora, despertarlo para que gritara y despertara a los demás, o dejarle una nota la cual ni siquiera iba a leer por el desorden?. Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, imágenes volaban por su cabeza con las diferentes reacciones del susodicho ante las diferentes opciones que tenía Hermione para poder hablar con él. Moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa respiró hondo y agachándose tomo un hombro de Ron y como una voz muy suave  
  
- Ron, despierta necesito hablar contigo, ¿Ron?, Me estas oyendo, por favor, despierta es Hermione...- la chica empezó a desesperarse, había comprobado porque Harry tardaba tanto en bajar a desayunar, despertar a Ron era una tarea imposible.  
  
Cansada de tratar todo para despertarlo, recostó su espalda en su mesa de noche golpeándose en el codo y tumbando el tintero al suelo. Un auch! Se escapo de la boca de Hermione logrando por fin sacar a Ron de su sueño.  
  
Ron se sentó en la cama enojado, pensando que él había tumbado su tintero, se estrujo los ojos y vio su reloj, las 5:45 pronto se escucharían los ladridos de Fag y los movimientos de los fantasmas en los pasillos. Soltó un suspiro y se giro a su mesa de noche. Sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos y alzando la voz dijo  
  
- Hermione!!!!, ¿Que haces aquí???


	2. Capítulo 2

Ron no podía creer lo que sus ojos le revelaban, Hermione al lado de su cama a esa hora de la mañana y con una cara de vergüenza y terror. ¿Que se suponía que ella estaba haciendo allí?. A él no le salían palabras, en verdad no sabía que hacer, solo pudo limitarse a verla, ver sus cabellos revueltos, sus ojos marrones y sus delicadas manos tapándose su boca. Al verla tan temerosa volteo hacia las demás camas, ¿y si su grito los habían despertado?  
  
Afortunadamente sus compañeros no se habían inmutado, por lo menos en ese aspecto se sintió aliviado, si Harry o los demás se despertaban y la vieran ahí, a Ron no le tocaría un tranquilo año, los chicos siempre buscaban cosas para fastidiarse entre si y sobre todo en cuestiones de mujeres y lamentablemente el no se salvaría de ese castigo, todos utilizarían eso como una venganza por lo que él mismos los hacia pasar, Ron en el fondo le encantaba fastidiar a los demás y ver sus expresiones de pena o vergüenza frente a las chicas y eso no sería una excepción. De nuevo vio a Hermione, y con un tranquilo tono en la voz.....- tranquila nadie se despertó-. Sus ojos azules pasaron de mostrar sorpresa a una expresión de gran tristeza y rabia, como le habían herido sus palabras... Hermione se paro del suelo, se acomodo su bata y con sus pómulos rojos se coloco enfrente del pelirrojo, un gran silencio inundó el lugar, ella buscaba las palabras y él solo repetía en su cabeza aquellas imágenes que le hicieron demasiado daño... Ese día había quedado guardado en su mente, era uno de los primeros días de febrero, y los cambios se empezaron a notar justo al regresar de las vacaciones navideñas, en ese año los tres decidieron pasar vacaciones con sus familias, bueno, en el caso de Harry con su segunda familia los Weasley.  
  
Era un sábado y que clase de fin de semana le deparaba, al entrar al comedor se la encontró hablando con un chico de Ravenclaw, si, desde el baile de 4 año, Hermione era un poco más popular, claro que no había cambiado sus exagerados hábitos de estudio pero solía quedarse hablando con los "snobs" del colegio (amigos de sus amigas), a él eso le parecía tan superficial, lo comprendía de Parvati y las demás chicas ¿pero de ella? Ella valía más que esos ridículos mentes vacías, que solo valían por sus túnicas costosas y sus nombres familiares, según él, lo que le faltaba era que se sentara con los Sly, junto a Malfoy y Parkinson. Se sentó en su mesa junto con Harry quien hablaba con Neville de una nueva banda muggle, sus ojos azules la miraban de manera amenazadora, ¿por qué, por que preferirá estar con ese tipo que con ellos? Ron era conocido por ser muy celoso, sobretodo con ella, de verdad se le salía, no podía evitarlo, y gracias esos detalles Harry y sus allegados conocían sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia la chica más inteligente de Hogwarts.  
  
Después de un rato la chica se sentó en su mesa con una gran sonrisa, con un arqueo de ceja Ron rompió el silencio - No puedo creer que hallas decidido acompañarnos a comer, pensé que te quedarías con tus amigos pop -diciendo esto ultimo con un tinte muy marcado de desprecio.  
  
- ¿Acaso no puedo tener otros amigos aparte de Harry y tu?, no sabía que entre las normas del colegio decían que solo podías tener 2 amigos varones, mmm tendré con volver a leerme el reglamento interno.- dijo con un tono muy sarcástico Los ojos de Ron vieron fijamente a Hermione, haciendo que esta se pusiera nerviosa, desde hace un tiempo que él le daba esas miradas y ella aunque lo intentaba, no podía evitar sentirse incomoda y nerviosa al ver esa cara que generalmente era perdida o divertida llena de seriedad. El chico respiró hondo y con un ademán en la mano hacia su amigo (quien sabía de sobra el porque del comportamiento de su amigo) salió del comedor lo más rápido que pudo, estaba harto de la situación y si seguía así de un momento a otro explotaría. Ella por su parte estaba cansada de su "actitud malcriada", ella si tenía que verlo con las chicas cuando ganaban los partidos de quidditch pero él se molestaba si compartía con alguno de los chicos de otras casas. En verdad al principio lo hizo para darle celos, porque para ella esos tipos eran unas cabezas huecas pero después de tratar con ellos les parecieron muy agradables. El único que en verdad sabia que sentían era Harry pero por promesas y juramentos de hermandad nunca podía decirle a uno lo que sentía el otro, siempre terminaba diciéndoles que fueran fuertes y hablaran al respecto pero, como es típico nadie hacia nada. Ron estaba harto, decidió hablar con ella de una buena vez, no se la calaría más. La espero en la sala común después de la cena ( como siempre que peleaban, no se hablaban en todo el día hasta que se tropezaban en la sala común, era una manera de caldear los aminos) mientras la esperaba jugaba con Harry ajedrez mágico y por primera vez un su vida Harry casi le gana a Ron pero no por mucho, con un hábil movimiento salvo su partida, era imposible ganarle aunque se estuviera muriendo por dentro, el pequeño de los varones Weasley siempre le ganaba a su capitán. Al fin llego, como dos horas más tarde de lo normal y para colmo llegaba con Parvati, a Ron no le gustaba eso, seguro estaban con sus "amiguitos" haciendo no sé que cosas por ahí. Las carcajadas de ambas no eran normales pero cuando pasaron junto a los dos amigos griffindors, Parvati la soltó del hombro y se fue al cuarto cantando y diciendo el hombre de un chico que hacía que Hermione se riera a escondidas. Tanto Ron como Harry la veían atónitos, y el segundo rompiendo el silencio incómodo que se había formado, dijo - Mione, ¿dónde estabas? Desde la cena no te veíamos  
  
- Pues, a mi me parece que TÚ amigo no le interesaba verme en la cena, así que me fui con parvati y padma a caminar por el castillo.  
  
- Jajaja -dijo en tono irónico Ron- me imagino que la habrás pasado muy bien  
  
- Pues si- dijo en tono altanero- con ellas me divierto más que con ciertas personas que solo lo que hacen es criticarme. -Dijo refiriéndose al pelirrojo.-  
  
- ¿Y de que hablaron?, a ver... típico que de pinturas de uñas, maquillaje y estupideces de niñas, siempre perdiendo el tiempo  
  
- pues déjame decirte y recordarte que yo soy una niña y tengo todo el derecho de gastar mi tiempo libre en lo que me provoque  
  
- Ya se que eres una chica! Siempre lo he sabido pero tu no te das cuenta - Ron empezaba a subir el tono de voz, había veces que ella lo desesperaba y sobretodo cuando sacaba ese tema. Harry por su lado no sabía que hacer, una parte le decía que se fuera pero la otra que se quedara, tenia una presentimiento de que esta pelea no iba a terminar bien.-  
  
- Bueno si ya lo sabes, ¿por qué me criticas?  
  
- Porque me parece que tú vales demasiado para estar con gente así que no tiene nada en la cabeza  
  
- ¡Tu no los conoces!, solo te basas en prejuicios, y después dices que ellos son los mentes vacías, por lo menos me aceptaron directamente no como tú que cuando nos conocimos en el tren te burlabas de mi  
  
- hermione por favor supéralo ¿quieres? Han pasado 6 años de eso, además te aseguro que ellos solo están contigo porque eres muy inteligente  
  
- ¿Qué? o sea que tú piensas que la gente se me acerca para pedirme cosas a cambio, ahh bueno, me imagino que te estas incluyendo en ese grupo  
  
- claro Hermione, yo me he metido en problemas, y te he defendido siempre que pudosolo porque quiero que me des tus tareas  
  
- bueno, si lo que dices es cierto, cada cual tiene sus tácticas y a lo mejor las tuyas son esas  
  
- ¿y la de los otros es comprarte y lavarte el cerebro?  
  
- Por lo menos tienen como y conque comprarme Eso lo hirió, nunca pensó que ella le llamara pobretón, era como si él usara la palabra sangre sucia en la misma oración que usaba al hablar de ella. En la amistad que llevaban juntos pobretón, sangre sucia y huérfano no era palabras usadas en ninguna discusión, bueno hasta ese momento..  
  
Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par, sabia que Ron se estaba pasando de la raya pero con eso no se jugaba, para Ron su condición económica no le hacia sentir bien y más si lo comparaban con las otras familias del colegio, ya con el echo de que su mejor amigo tuviese más dinero que toda su familia junta lo afectaba porque lamentablemente el nunca podía llegar a tener lo mejor y Hermione lo sabía perfectamente. Eso era lo que hacia ella en él, luchar para ser mejor, pero cuando la escuchó decir esas palabras todo se derumbo.. - Bueno, ya que yo soy un mugriento pobretón que no puedo ofrecerte nada de lo que te ofrecen los demás será mejor que no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, ¿qué dirán de ti si te ven con alguien como yo?- su tono de voz bajo notablemente, miró a Harry y se dirigió hacia la habitación de los chicos. Hermione sabia que lo que había hecho era demasiado grave, pero en ese momento se sentía impotente, como el podía decir que nadie la quería de verdad. Harry lo único que hizo fue verla con sus ojos verde esmeralda con una rostro de decepción , en verdad de ella no se lo esperaba, y subió a su cuarto. Antes de que lo perdiera de vista..  
  
- Harry??... dijo en tono muy bajo  
  
- no ahora Hermione, ya has dicho demasiado hoy- y siguió su camino Cuando se encontró sola en la sala, sus lagrimas empezaron a salir de su rostro ¿como había podido decirle eso tan horrible?, si, el también la había herido pero a la vez tenía razón, muchos de sus conocidos le hablaban para pedirle cosas pero ella estaba acostumbrada y no le importaba. Pero a su parecer sus nuevos amigos eran sinceros, y el hecho de que los juzgara sin conocerlos le disgustaba muchísimo, pero igual no tenía excusa alguna por lo que le había dicho al único chico que la había querido de verdad (a parte de harry) Rompiendo el silencio y con un tono muy fri  
  
- ¿se puede saber que haces en el cuarto de los varones?  
  
- Vine a hablar contigo-dijo con un tono de seguridad y miedo  
  
- Creo que entre nosotros no hay más que decirnos Ron se levantó de su cama, se puso la bata y se metió en el baño, le hacia demasiado daño verla, nunca había deseado morirse desde el día en que ella lo trato así y ahora ella estaba ahí, recordándole esa punzada en el estomago. Mione por su parte se quedo helada, ¿cómo iba a arreglar lo que había dañado?


	3. Capítulo 3

La única opción que tenia era luchar, si, luchar por conseguir que la escuchara y con su muy conocida determinación caminó hacia el baño y llamó a la puerta. Ronald Weasly sal de ahí, necesito hablar contigo, ahora.  
  
Detrás de esa gran puerta de roble se encontraba el dueño de ese nombre, sentado en el helado piso, con sus manos sobre su rojo cabello intentando controlar sus pensamientos que giraban y bajaban en picada como una atracción muggle llamada montaña rusa. Como le encantaba cuando ella lo llamaba así cuando discutían por bobadas de niños, pero ahora todo era distinto.  
  
Sus sentimientos hacia ella habían sido corroborados sin intención alguna dejando a todos boquiabiertos en el quinto año cuando se fue a los puños con Malfoy en una de sus tantas discusiones. Generalmente solo se devolvían palabras pero en esa el chico más sexy de Hogwards se paso de la raya, la denigro hasta tal punto que la chica rompió a llorar segundos antes que el pelirrojo se abalanzara hacia él haciendo que se perdieran varios puntos de ambas casas, ojos morados, labios rotos, moretones etc. Desde ese día el rubio se mantuvo muy a la raya, con ella nunca se metería, claro que con los otros 2 superamigos era otra historia.  
  
Esa "pequeña" pelea le dejo una cicatriz encima de su ceja izquierda, -maldito Malfoy-, se repetía mientras pasaba sus dedos por ella pero de todo aquel mal momento algo bueno había surgido. Cuando se encontraba en la enfermería Hermione le regaló una de sus más bellas sonrisas y un abrazo que le pareció eterno, si fuera por él, siempre estaría abrazado a ella, su delicado cuerpo tan cerca, el olor de su cuello, su mejilla en su hombro, ese instante fue perfecto, como le hubiera gustado estar así con ella pero no, nada sería igual, su orgullo estaba herido, maldito orgullo pero era lo único que podía decir que era suyo y lo defendía como defendía a sus amigos y lamentablemente con ella no iba a haber excepción.  
  
Por otro lado una Hermione empezaba a desesperarse, tocaba la puerta y le pedía que saliera pero él ni caso le hacia, pero ella no iba a irse hasta obtener una respuesta, sus palabras empezaron a hacerse más fuertes y no diviso como un molesto y vale destacar sorprendido Harry se paraba detrás de ella con una voz ronca ( el niño se acaba de levantar...)  
  
mione? ¿Que haces aquí?  
  
La aludida soltó un grito, su suerte se había acabado, se imaginaba expulsada del colegio y todo porque el terco de Ron (y con toda razón) no le daba la gana de salir a enfrentarla. Sus ojos marrones voltearon aterrorizada para vislumbrar a otro de los dueños de la habitación con sus pelos azabaches más revueltos de lo normal y unos ojos verdes muy cerrados por el cansancio o el sueño robado.  
  
Ante el grito Ron se sobresalto, ¿y sí Neville la habia pillado?, Tendría que ayudarla a salir de la habitación,(Neville aunque no lo parezca es un boca floja), pero respiro aliviado cuando escucho la voz de su amigo detrás de la puerta, a lo mejor Harry la convencía de irse y dejarlo en paz, su dolor aumentaba demasiado cuando ella estaba cerca. Harry! Casi me matas de un susto! No, casi me matas tú de un susto a mi, lo que menos me esperaba era encontrarte a ti en mi cuarto hablando....(miro hacia donde se encontraba la mano de su amiga) ¿con una puerta? No- dijo con una leve carcajada hasta cambiar su tono a casi un silbido- vine a hablar con tu amigo-dijo esto ultimo señalando su cama. Como pudo comprender Harry, Ron había huido por la derecha. Mione, no creo que sea buena idea, ¿porque no mejor te vas?, ya pronto se despertaran los demás y no seria nada bueno que te vieran aquí. Harry pero es que necesito.... Mione- dijo Harry colocándose un dedo entre sus labios y con un susurro, alejándola de la puerta del baño- yo intentare darle tu mensaje por no te aseguro nada, Harry.....-  
  
La chica lo abrazó, sabia que con el siempre podía contar. Era impresionante como Harry se tenia que calar los cuentos, las peleas, etc que ellos dos siempre tenían. Harry no apoyo ni a Ron ni a Hermione en esta gran discusión, solo se mantuvo en el medio, escuchándolos a ambos, tendiéndoles una mano y dándoles un apoyo incondicional; por eso se habia ganado de sobrenombre " Harry Potter, el amigo de todos".  
  
El chico le devolvió el abrazo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y la acompaño hasta la sala común cuidando de no toparse con alguien. Al lograr su objetivo sin mayor percance, ambos amigos se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Habia mucho que hacer ese día.  
  
Entró a su cuarto con una remota esperanza, sabia que Harry era capaz de cambiar el punto de vista de la gente pero también sabia lo terco que era Ron. Tomo su ropa y se metió en la ducha (sus amigas no estaban despiertas todavía, y como lo agradeció Hermione, tenia muchas cosas que pensar como para inventar una excusa.) Después de un relajante baño, se vistió, peino su cabello (si, era un poco más manejable mojado) y salió de nuevo de a la habitación donde ya se encontraban desperezándose las 3 compañeras restantes.  
  
vaya Her! Como que te levantaste muy temprano. Si parvatti, tengo que ir a la biblioteca a terminar un trabajo- dijo esto tomando su mochila y saliendo del lugar. Granger es demasiado dedicada necesita un novio para que la distraiga- dijo Anne. Si, tienes razón, eso lo arreglamos hoy mismo- sonrió una Parvatti lista para entrar en el baño.  
  
Al otro lado de la torre griffindor, nuestro pelirrojo favorito se encontraba sentado en su cama colocándose sus zapatos, mientras que un resignado Potter arrogaba su cepillo a la basura.  
  
determinación del día, no me vuelvo a peinar, total, no sirve de nada Todas las mañanas dices lo mismo-contesto su hermano del alma con una gran sonrisa y un tono de niño por favor supéralo. Los otros compañeros rieron ante el comentario y salieron del cuarto. Calla Ron- contesto un sonrojado Harry que se colocaba su corbata rojo y amarilla- por cierto... - un silencio inundó el cuarto, lo que Ron temía se iba a cumplir, otro día hablando de su situación con Hermione. Si, Harry, la encontré sentada al lado de mi cama y huí al baño. Tienes que admitir que se estaba poniendo en riesgo, entrar aquí pudiendo ser expulsada. Ella fue quien empezó todo esto- dijo un cabizbajo Ron Lo sé Ron... - suspiro Harry- pero... Pero ¿qué?, ¿Tengo que arrástreme para perdonarla? No Ron, pero tienes que hacer algo, sabes lo inagotable y decidida que es No Harry, no lo sé, yo la conocía pero ahora no la reconozco así que no tengo que hacer nada- contesto un molesto pelirrojo. Vamos hermano hasta cuando va seguir esto. Hasta... hasta... no lo sé!

Ron salió del cuarto dejando su amigo obstinado de la situación. Bajo  
las escaleras y llego a la sala común y ahí estaba ella, tan linda  
como siempre paralizada al verlo. Ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer,  
Mione se preguntaba lo que habría pasado en el cuarto, a lo mejor  
quería hablar con ella o como se lo esperaba, Harry no había logrado  
nada.  
  
Ron la observaba con sus ojos azules, tenia que reconocer que se veía  
agotada y sola, no era la primera vez que la veía así, de hecho, en la  
época de los exámenes tenia la actitud de déjenme que tengo que  
estudiar, y a él siempre le molestaba eso.  
  
Para él era la niña más linda e inteligente de todo el colegio y por  
esa razón no necesitaba descuidarse de esa manera. Pero algo le falta  
y Ron lo descubrió en un instante al notar que el brillo que inundaban  
esos ojos marrones se había pagado, ese maldito brillo era el que lo  
hacia temblar cada vez que discutían o andaban de lo más felices por  
los terrenos del castillo. Sus ojos se sobresaltaron y la chica lo  
noto al instante ruborizando sus mejillas. El chico estuvo apunto de  
ir hacia ella pero su cobardía y terquedad lo invadieron haciendo que  
su mirada en vez se expresar la preocupación de hacia unos segundos,  
reflejara gran tristeza y enojo. Volteo su mirada y salió del retrato  
de la dama gorda la más rápido que pudo.  
  
Hermione, respiró de nuevo, y miro hacia el lugar donde Ron se había  
perdido de vista, una diminuta sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, él se  
había preocupado, lo había leído en sus ojos, esos ojos azules que  
conocía completamente y en los que se perdía cuando le regalaba una  
sonrisa o una mala cara. Su mente descubrió algo, capaz habría una  
esperanza, y no la podía dejar pasar. Salió su casa, bajo las  
escaleras hacia el gran comedor deseando encontrarlo lo más pronto  
posible, a lo mejor sería difícil empezar a hablar pero más difícil  
era no poder estar cerca de él.  
  
Paso 3 corredores lo más rápido que pudo, tropezándose con un apuesto  
Draco que solo soltó un gesto de asco y siguió su camino. Mione ni le  
importo, solo tenia una cosa en su mente, encontrarlo.


End file.
